Normality NY to AZ
by The-Extreme-1
Summary: No wings  Max, her sister Ella, and her mom are moving from New York to the fun, overheated, Arizona. She is going to live in the same apartment compex as her family-friend, Monique. Travel with Max in this story of her life- FAX, Humor, and High School
1. MOVING! and Nudge

"Mom!" I yelped, tripping over a stack of boxes. "I can't see my room!"

"I'm sorry, honey. The movers will be here soon to take our belongings into their truck," Replied my mom. "They're supposed to be here soon".

"Huh." I grumbled. "They should be here _any day now_." I felt kind of bad, acting like a brat, but I really didn't like the idea of moving.

I'm Maximum Ride, but everybody calls me Max. I named myself as soon as I was old enough to - you don't really need the details. I'm a fifteen year old girl who _currently_ lives in New York. {Note the 'currently' part}. My mom's name is Dr. Valencia Martinez, and she doesn't take too kindly to people who forget the "Dr." part. My dad's name _was_ Jeb Ride. One day, when I was twelve, he travelled around the world on work, and… according to the news that we had heard, had been killed in an earthquake in Japan. Some of his stuff- his sweater, his suitcase, and other small items were sent to us for identification. My mom was almost hysterical when they couldn't find his body.

"Max! Hello? Anybody there?" Did I mention that I had an annoying, yet awesome fourteen year old sister named Ella? No? Well, I do. She looks nothing like me, though. She has shoulder length _black_ hair, and looks Latina-like our mom. I look, well, like a… white person, with blonde, naturally streaked hair like Jeb's. Aw…I miss Jeb. Anyways, Ella had apparently said my name three times while I was busy spacing out and thinking of Jeb.

"What do you want, El?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh! You're alive!" she cried, a little overdramatically, resting her weight on one leg. "No, I just wanted to tell you that we're loading the hand baggage into the car. Mom says that you can bring a pillow on the plane, if you want."

"They'd really allow me to bring a pillow?" I said incredulously. Without pausing for her answer, I said, "Oh, good. I'll bring our bags to the car. The movers must've decided to retire on their way here, or something. Whatever." Ella giggled at my comment about the movers.

Just then, as if on cue, the moving truck pulled up in front of our house. "It's about time!" I stated, tapping my foot impatiently. Soon (in, like, three hours), we had all our furniture loaded in the truck, and were boarding our plane to Phoenix, Arizona. Our family-friend, Ms. Katerson, was going to pick us up from the airport. Her daughter, Monique was our close friend, and a HUGE chatterbox. Her nickname was Nudge.

So, I'm assuming that you don't need the details of the plane ride. Nothing unusual happened. My mom fell asleep REALLY soon, Ella got caught trying to sneak into first-class a couple of times, trying to meet Perez Hilton… I don't even know if he was on that freaking plane. I was all cooped up, and the plane felt like a giant can. It smelled strangely like antiseptics. I didn't even want to know.

Anyways, Mom, Ella, and I were sitting in Ms. Katerson's van, listening to Nudge talk. "I heard that you guys are staying at the same apartment complex that we are!" she droned excitedly.

"Really? That's so cool!" exclaimed Ella, and I nodded in agreement. "Now we can see each other every day! Tell me about the apartments."

"Oh! Okay! So, there are, like, five different buildings. Each has like…Mom! How many floors does each building have?"

"Ten floors, honey." Ms. Katerson wasn't a very talkative person, much unlike Nudge.

"Thanks! So, anyways, we live in building 1, which is called 'Block 1'. I think you're staying at an apartment in Block 5. All the blocks are in a circle, and in the center is a gym, and swimming pool. It's really awesome, and big, and there are a LOT of kids, and I have to show you my friends, and…" I zoned out of her non-stop talking, and started listening to 'Give it Up', by Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande, on my iPod.

"_Someday, I'll let you in, treat you right, drive you outta your mind…_

_ You never met a chick like me, so bright, I'm gonna make you blind…" _

Just then, Ms. Katerson pulled up at the parking lot for the Quartz apartments. They were all blue, and the swimming pool in the center of the five blocks looked so, so fun to swim in. I felt like swimming- and not just because of the Arizona summer heat. It was, like, about a hundred degrees out here!

"Welcome to the Quartz Apartments," said Nudge in a deep voice. I guess she was trying to sound professional, but she failed miserably. I guess she realized that too, because she and Ella started cracking up. Huh. Kids… I grinned at her anyways.

"Ooh! Where are we staying?" asked Ella excitedly. Mom looked at a sheet of paper in her hand.

"Um… Block 5, apartment 51."

"So it is Block 5! I was right!" You can guess who said that. And if you can't, well, it was Nudge.

"You sure were, Nudge." My mom assured her.

"So…Come on! What are you waiting for? I have gotta show you around. All my friends are gonna become your friends, and you're gonna love them, and there are some cute boys that I can set you up with, and we can go swimming- did you bring a swimsuit? No? We can go shopping for one. There's a mall nearb-" I slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"You can lick my hand if you want to, but you don't know where it's been, and you probably don't want to either!" I said. I don't think she wanted to lick my hand after that. I have to hand it to myself- I'm pretty good at threatening people. Anyways, I slowly removed from my hand from her mouth, and she stayed completely still.

"Come on, kids!" Ms. Katerson called. I turned around. Nudge walked with us, completely quiet. We had walked all the way to the elevator, when-

"So, when are we heading to the mall?"


	2. Not an official chapter, READ ANYWAY!

Hi Everyone! I'm really hoping this story is successful. I'm trying to make it REALLY awesome. So, thank you- whoever reviewed, and everyone else, REVIEW! I'll take suggestions on what to do! I'm gonna add the next chapter! Also, guess who's coming up in the story? You guessed it. FANG! With his real name, Nick. Iggy's also gonna be there, 'cause what's a Maximum Ride story without a sexist, funny, pyro-crazy, blind kid! So, remember- REVIEW! I will end with a smiley face. .

PS. Also, keep coming back to this story, because it will NEVER BE DISCONTINUED! I couldn't (sniffle) disappoint you like that. I'm too nice, and awesome, and did you notice- totally modest! ;) {wink}.

So, love you all, and LOVE YOUR REVIEWS MORE! (maybe not more, but you get my point.)


	3. The Push and Water Polo

I turned over on my nice, soft bed inside my plain room. It had been two days since we moved in, and we _still_ hadn't been anywhere outside our apartment flat. Nobody even knew that we moved in. Now, at least we had our furniture, and we were going to paint our rooms sometime soon.

"Maaax!" shouted Ella in a sing-song voice.

"Ella, get the HELL outta my room." I grumbled.

"Ouch!" she said, in mock hurt. "Someone's a little grumpy in the morning.

"Ella, EVERYONE is grumpy at what, two o' clock in the morning!"

"Max, it's eight AM." Dang it. Curse her stupid watch.

"Come on! Nudge's gonna show us around! We've been cooped up in here, and have GOT to go swimming in that _beautiful, cool, water-filled_ pool!" That got me up. I quickly got out of bed, brushed my teeth, and inhaled my breakfast. I got up to see Nudge staring at me.

"Oh, cool. You're here. Why are you staring at me?"

"Um," she began. "How do you eat so fast, and still stay so fit? It's like, you have a perfect body! Your stomach is all, like, flat, and-" This time, it was Ella who slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Nudge, your stomach is, um… pretty flat too."

"I know, but I have to control what I eat!" Oh.

"Um, I do sports, so, I guess I burn a lot of calories. So, how 'bout showing us around?"

"Yes! Finally! So, um…go get changed. We're going swimming!"

"That's so awesome!" exclaimed Ella. "The pool is so blue, and pretty…" she continued, dreamily. Nudge waited in the living room while Ella and I went to our room to get changed. Ella wore a blue, flowery one-piece with a short blue miniskirt, and I wore a layered, black tankini along with some denim short shorts. I wonder why they're called short shorts- isn't shorts enough? I kept pondering about that until Nudge burst in our room.

"How long are you guys taking?" she exclaimed. "Oh, good. You're done. Now, come on!"

She dragged us out of our apartment flat, and down five floors.

"Nudge, was taking the stairs really necessary?" gasped Ella. "The elevator is _right there_."

"Of course it was necessary!" Nudge replied. "We need to work out! Sorta…" Truthfully, coming down five floors of stairs was a breeze. I wasn't even sweating. I got bored after running down two floors, and slid down the banisters for the remaining floors. Ella and Nudge tried it, but kept falling off while I tried (and failed) to keep a straight face.

"So," Nudge interrupted my thoughts. "Here we are! Look, there are some of my friends." She dragged us over to a girl with auburn hair, who looked about, my age.

"Hi! These are my friends." She shouted to the girl.

"Nudge! Hi!" the girl replied.

"So, um… This is Max, and this is Ella, her sister. They just moved in two days ago!"

"Oh! Awesome. I'm J.J. It's short for Jennifer Joy. I mean, what were my parents thinking?" I laughed. I decided that I liked her.

"Max is a cool name. I'm assuming that it's short for something." She continued. I nodded. "It sounds sporty. Sophisticated. Stuff like that." She then turned to Ella. "So, how old are you guys?"

"I'm fourteen." said Ella. My sister, Max is fifteen."

"I'm fifteen too." J.J. said. "Are you gonna go to American High?"

"Yep," I replied. "S' gonna be our first time there." J.J. turned to Ella again.

"Are you a freshman?"

"Nope," said Ella, popping the p. "My birthday's in December, so that's when I turn fifteen. I'm gonna be in the same grade as you guys. Which is tenth," She added.

"Anyways," interrupted Nudge. "I'm showing them around. Wanna come with?" she asked J.J.

"Sure," J.J. answered. Nudge took us around, and introduced us to various friends of hers- a girl named Tiffany, a girl named Neha, and two totally adorable little kids- Gazzy, who was a nine-year old pyromaniac, and Angel, a sweet little six (or seven) year old. Gazzy's real name was Zephyr. Gazzy was apparently Angel's cousin. They both had light brown straight hair, and electric blue eyes.

Soon, we were settled down around the pool. I was laying down on one of the beach chairs, sunglasses on my head, listening to _For Your Entertainment_, by Adam Lambert, on my iPod. Soon, I noticed Angel walking out of block two, followed by Gazzy and a tall blonde guy, about my age. Nudge and J.J. saw them, and started giggling. I beckoned them over to me with my hand. They reluctantly walked over.

I raised an eyebrow. "So, what's with the giggling?" I inquired.

"Um, Ella's in for it. Don't tell her."

"Ella's in for what?"

Nudge and J.J. glanced at each other. "It's sort of a Quartz tradition. Whenever we have new kids, the first time they come to the pool, somebody, pushes them in. Today, it's Ella's turn." I grinned. I know, you're all shaking your heads at me, thinking of what a bad older sister I am, but, seriously, Ella was only one year younger than I was, and I thought it would be hilarious to see her get pushed in.

"Most of the time, it's Iggy who pushes someone in," Nudge told me.

"Who's Iggy?" I inquired.

"The blonde dude who just walked out of Block two with Gazzy. His name is, like Ignatius or something, but we just call him Iggy. He's Gazzy's fellow pyro." This time it was J.J. who filled me in. Meanwhile, I saw Angel and Gazzy whispering in Iggy's ear, and pointing at Ella. He whistled when he saw her. I caught his eye, and raised an eyebrow.

"She's pretty!" he mouthed at me. Then, Gazzy and Angel started pointing at me, and whispering to him. He grinned at me, then walked closer to Ella, who was sitting at the edge of the pool. I gave him a thumbs up, and he snuck up behind her, and PUSH! Ella shrieked, and as she fell, she gave Iggy a murderous look, twisted his arm behind her, and pulled him in too. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles. Ella had learnt that move from- you guessed it, Moi.

"That…was….so….hilarious," squealed Nudge in midst of her laughter. J.J. only nodded, holding her sides and laughing.

"What the heck was that for?" asked Ella, still in the pool.

"S' a tradition for new kids at the Quartz," said Iggy, who had climbed out, and was now offering a hand to Ella. "Nice move, by the way."

"Thanks. I learnt it from Max, my sister over there."

"What kind of a name for a girl is Max?" he asked me.

"Iggy?" I said, smoothly.

"Touché," He grinned.

"Well, at least I won't be cold if I go back in," said Ella, giving us a half-smile.

"So Iggy's pulled our tradition on the new girl, huh?" said a guy's voice from behind me.

"Yeah," I replied, not turning around. "And, it was hilarious."

"What kind of a sister are you?" asked Ella, who was shaking her head in mock disappointment.

"The kind who's telling you that you're blocking her sun." I replied. "So, move it." Iggy, then took a step closer to me, as if to push me in. "Don't even think about it," I told him. He stepped back, his hands up, as if in surrender. The guy who was behind me came to sit on the chair next to me.

"Lay off the new girls, Iggy," he said. I wasn't sure if he was sarcastic or not, but when I looked in his direction to give him a smart-ass reply, I saw what he looked like. And, three letters. OMG. He was freaking HOT. He had smooth, tanned, olive skin, and a six pack of abs. He wore black swim trunks, which matched his midnight black hair, which kept falling in his face. He glanced at me, and gave me a half smile, which made his face look so, so cute. "So, Max?"

"What's it to you?" I said.

"Ooh. This one's feisty," he said, looking at Iggy. I rolled my eyes.

"How do you guys know who we are, anyway? We've been stuck in our apartment for, like two days."

"Nudge," they replied in unison.

"Oh," I said. "Anyways, who're you?" I asked the hot kid.

"I'm Nick, but I go by Fang." What is it with these kids and their nicknames?

I stood up, and walked over to the pool. I slid inside, not caring that I was still wearing shorts. "Ooh. Water's cold." I said, shivering.

"Who's up for a game of water polo?" said Fang.

"ME!" shouted Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, J.J., Angel, Nudge, Neha, Tiffany, and two kids that I didn't know.

"I guess I'll play too," I said. Everyone cheered and got into the water.

"I call captain!" shouted Iggy.

"I'll be the other captain, then," said Fang. So, Iggy picked Ella, Gazzy, Nudge, Tiffany, and a girl whose name was Alex, and Fang picked me, J.J., Angel (who was apparently his sister), Neha, and an eleven year old boy named Zack. The game started, and everybody was all over the place. We had a pretty good strategy, though. Neha would steal it from the other team, pass it to J.J. while Angel was distracting the other team, then J.J. would fake a pass it to either Fang or I, and pass it to the other one of us, who would shoot. I have to say, Fang was a really good player. In the end, we won with scores around fifteen to nine.

"I had fun," I said, once we were out of the pool.

"Yeah. Me too," said Fang, who was helping Neha and Angel out of the pool. "You're pretty good," he said to me.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself," I told him. "Kay, everyone. We gotta go. Our mom told us to be in our apartment by two PM, and it's already past three."

"Why do you need to go? I'll miss you," Angel looked up at me, tugging at my hand. She was so cute.

"Aw, that's okay sweetie. I'll see you really soon, being that I live here and all. I have to go paint and decorate my room, as it's all blank," I said to her.

"We can come help you, Max," said Gazzy. "Right, Fang?"

"It's good with me," said Fang.

"I'll come too," said Iggy, and Ella smiled at him. I'll tease her about that later on.

"Thanks, guys. Come on, then. We live in apartment 51 in Block Five." We all made our way to Block five, chatting away.


	4. Sport Talk and a Paint War!

_**I noticed that I forgot to add a disclaimer for the characters in this story, so here it is. I do not own any of the characters from Maximum Ride. If I did own Maximum Ride, I would mind control Dylan to go die in a hole. Sadly, as I stated earlier, I can't do that. I do, however, own Alex, Tiffany, and Neha. Yay them! ~The-Extreme-1~**_

We had made it five floors up to the room that Ella and I were sharing, this time (thankfully) using the elevators. Neha had come with us too, as she was one of Angel's best friends. I think she was eight, or something.

As if sensing my first thoughts, Ella said, "I'm _so_ glad that we used the elevators this time." Fang smirked.

"Why'd you use the stairs the first time?" he asked.

"Nudge," Ella and I spoke in unison. Huh. There was a lot of that going around.

"My name is overused," Nudge complained. Just then, we realized that we had already made it to our living room. My mom was in the kitchen, and she came out when she saw us.

"Hey honey! Who are your friends?" she asked, gesturing to the group of people with us.

"Um, this is Iggy, this is Gazzy, this is Angel, she's Neha, he's Fang, and you know Nudge," said Ella. My mom looked confused, humored, and slightly appalled. I quickly filled her in.

"Those aren't their real names, Mom. Those are just the names that they go by. They all came to help us paint our room."

"Oh! That's nice. The room is to your right. You'd better divide into groups, as Max and Ella share a room, and are going to paint their side of the room differently." She told them.

"Thanks, Mom." I told her. "Now, come on. We've got a room to decorate!" We all entered the plain room that Ella and I shared. Nudge, by some mystical way, had gotten spare clothes for us to wear so that our swimming clothes wouldn't get all paint splattered. The guys changed in random rooms, and us girls changed in the bathroom. I ended up wearing purple basketball shorts and a grey tank top, and Ella and Nudge wore similar attire- but more colorful. Fang came out wearing black basketball shorts and a black T-shirt… I don't think he's ever worn any other color before… Iggy came out wearing a pink T-shirt that read, "Real Men Wear Pink!"

"Like the shirt?" he asked me, grinning.

"Totally," I rolled my eyes. Nudge and Ella were giggling, until I shot them a look.

"Okay," Ella commanded. "Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy, we're painting my side of the room. I have some posters that I want to put up too. Neha, Angel, and Fang, you can do whatever Max says, I guess…" she paused. Nobody moved. "Well, let's get started already! What are you waiting for?" Ella said. Everybody started hustling around. I told my little 'group' that I wanted my side of the room to be painted with a theme: the sky. We were going to paint the whole wall blue, add a few clouds, and add a falcon at the end. We got to work. Neha and Angel were busy chatting about their second grade teacher.

"So, what's American High like?" I asked Fang, to end the awkward silence between us.

"Fine," he replied, without looking at me.

"Are all of your sentences on word long?" I asked him, annoyed.

"No. Not all of them. See? That was a lot of words," he said.

"Just tell me about the school," I told him. Iggy, who had nosily been listening to our conversation from the other side of the room, answered for him.

"It's awesome. Fang is stalked by a bunch of girls," he said.

"Oh, really?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Yep," said Iggy. "Why else would I hang out with him?" I laughed at his comment.

"Well, it is pretty hard for him to get the girls," said Fang, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"I don't think it should be hard for him," said Ella, suddenly joining our conversation. Iggy raised his eyebrows, but I'm pretty sure that he was happy about her comment.

"Whatever," I said. We all went back to painting, and chatted occasionally, mostly about random things that included: socks, Cheerios, tulips, nail polish, and whether or not Gazzy would look pretty as a girl. Pretty random, no? Anyway, Nudge and Ella were currently talking about shopping, Iggy and Gazzy were talking about torpedoes, and Angel and Neha were arguing about which ice-cream toppings would be good.

"You play sports?" Fang asked me.

"Sometimes," I said, shrugging. Total lie. I was the captain of the volleyball, soccer, ice hockey, and basketball team at my school in New York. Ice hockey wasn't at my school, though. I played at an ice rink. I was a sporty girl! Yeah! "What about you?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Basketball and soccer."

"You captain or something?" I inquired.

"Yep," Oh, great. Back to one word sentences. "You gonna try out?" he asked me.

"Probably. When are tryouts?"

"Second day of school."

"Pretty soon, huh?"

"Yeah," he said. I turned around to get more paint, but I forgot that I still had my brush in my hand, and a blue streak of paint got flicked across Fang's shirt. I tried not to laugh as he glared at me.

"Sorry dude, blue is just _not _your color," I said with a straight face.

"Oh, yeah?" he said, stepping closer to me. I started walking backwards until Fang cornered me against the wall.

"I'm pretty sure of it," I tried not to let my voice waver. Fang's face was about four inches away from mine, and he smelled like mint.

Maybe it's yours," he told me, flinging blue paint at me. I then had a blue streak in my hair. I flicked some brown paint at him, but missed, and it hit Gazzy instead.

"Max! What have I ever done to you!" he said, turning around. He apparently forgot that his brush was still in his hand, and he got paint on Iggy's arm.

"Oops," he told Iggy.

"Oh, it is _so_ on," said Iggy, and soon, we had a paint war going on. In about half an hour, we realized that we were all coated in paint. Apparently, our aim (at each other) was good, because the walls remained unstained by our paint war. Unfortunately, the floor was not so lucky. It was coated in blotches and dots of pink, orange, blue, white, purple, and brown. It actually looked pretty cool. We decided to leave it like that. In about three more hours, we had finished painting our walls. Ella's was pink and orange, with purple hearts. Fang had painted the falcon on my wall, and it looked amazing. He had used a thin brush and swift, long strokes to paint its wings, and its eyes seemed to look right through us.

"Oh my gosh, that falcon is so awesome!" said Neha.

"Yeah, it sure is, sweetie," I agreed. Fang gave me a half-smile.

"Thanks," he said. "I like art,"

"I can tell," said Iggy, and Nudge, Ella, and Angel nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Nudge asked. "Maybe you could teach me! Maybe you could, like become a teacher, and collect fees to teach art, but teach your friends for free, and use the money to take us out for ice cream at Ben & Jerry's or Baskin Robbins or Cristina's which gives you awesome homemade ice cream, but frozen yogurt is really good too, and you get it at this place at the mall, and-"

"Nudge!" Ella shrieked. Nudge looked at her.

"What?"

"Breathe."

"Oh, right."

So, that was how our day went. After that, we said our goodbyes as Fang, Angel, Neha, Iggy, and Gazzy left for their apartments. Nudge would be staying with us for the next, as the first day of school was tomorrow, and her parents would both be on business trips. She would sleep in a sleeping bag in the middle of my, I mean _our_ room. I sighed as I packed my schoolbag. Tomorrow was gonna be a big day. I hoped that American High would be good.


	5. DO NOT BE MISGUIDED!

Hey, awesome readers! Sorry, I've been really busy with a bunch of schoolwork, and also stuff outside school. No, I haven't discontinued the series. I've already started the next chapter! So, PLEASE! REVIEW! Review me your ideas (private message, if u want), and I'll probably choose the best ones to incorporate into the story. READ ON!


	6. First Day of School Part I!

I woke up in the morning, and I did not feel like P. Diddy. Or anyone, for that matter. I felt like my lazy, tired self, who was NOT eager for school. Ella always made me dress up, and Nudge staying at our house would not help at all. In fact, I forgot about Nudge sleeping on the floor until I tripped over her after stumbling out of bed, half-asleep. Her head immediately shot up, tense and alert. Boy, she has some serious reflexes. I calmed her down, and told her that we were heading to school. This was going to be her first day in this High School too, because unlike me, she was a freshman. And she was very, very, excited. She practically jumped out of her sleeping bag, and skipped away to brush her teeth. I decided not to offend her by asking her if she was high on something. I would never hear the end of it if I did.

"Come on, Max!" Nudge sang. "Time to get ready!" I groaned, but obliged, and went with her. I wore a black, butterfly sleeved top (An FYI for wonderers- a butterfly sleeved shirt does not have butterfly pictures on it. It's a type of shirt!) with a few necklaces, blue skinny jeans, and a camouflage patterned gauntlet. I came out of the bathroom.

"Not bad," Ella said when she saw me. She was wearing a white shirt with slightly puffy sleeves, a purple skirt with a large black belt, and long, grey, ripped leggings. The leggings seemed familiar. Hmmm… Oh, right.

"Ella, what are you doing with my leggings?" I inquired.

"Wearing them," she said, with a 'duh' face. I guess I had no problem with it, so I just rolled my eyes and sat next to her to pull my grey high-topped shoes on. Nudge came out of my mom's bathroom next, and was wearing neon pink skinny jeans, and a checkered pink and white top.

"Whoa, Nudge. Your jeans are totally blinding me," I said, pretending to shield my eyes.

"Agh, the pain!" Ella joined in, following my example.

"Ready, kids?" interrupted my mom.

"Not really," I said, just as Nudge and Ella chorused,

"Yeah!"

"Totally!"

Okay, so we had different ideas of our first day at American high. Either way, we had to go. So, we got into mom's car. Most of the other kids took the subway, as our school was only seconds away from its second stop. We would start taking the subway from tomorrow onwards. During the drive to our school, I thought about our old school, and my friends. My closest friends had been Megan, Cody, and Tori. I missed them way more than I did when we first moved to Arizona. I guess it finally had settled in that I wouldn't see them again. Just then, I noticed a new message on my phone. I clicked on it. It was from Tori. I listened,

"Hey, Tori here!" Tori's voice said.

"And Cody!" another voice sounded.

"Anyway, Megan's at the hospital 'cause her little brother, Fegan- you remember him? Anyways, Fegan was in an accident. He's really injured," Interrupted Tori's voice.

"In other news, we're missin ya. Call us!" Cody's voice said. The message ended with a beep. Without realizing it, I smiled to myself. Nudge and Ella looked at me inquiringly.

"Old friends from New York," I told them. They looked at each other with knowing faces, and Nudge nodded at me. I hadn't noticed that we had just pulled up to our school. I took a deep breath, and waited for Nudge and Ella to get out of the car.


	7. First Day of School Part II!

"Ooh!"

"It's so big!"

"Have you been here before?"

"This is gonna be awesome!"

Leave it to Nudge and Ella to immediately start ranting. The school was big, with gates up in the front. Students wandered around with sheets in their hands, probably their schedules.

"Okay, kids. I'm going to leave now," said my mom.

"Kay, mom," Ella and I said in unison. "Bye," we looked at each other.

"Jinx," Ella said, directing it at me.

"I don't believe in jinx. Unless I'm the one jinxing someone else," I told her, smirking at the end of my sentence. I know, we were immature, but everybody has an immature freak inside them. We just happened to show it more often than others. Nudge laughed as Ella rolled her eyes.

"Sure you don't," she said.

"Shut up," I told her, but I gave her a half-smile to let her know that I wasn't serious.

"Well, let's go! You guys have your schedules, right?" Nudge asked us.

"Yep, our mom printed it out," I replied. Together, we walked through the gates into the building. It was a lot more difficult to navigate to our classrooms than I realized.

"Shit, I'm lost already," said Ella. It had only been about five seconds since we walked through the gates. I chuckled.

"Language, young lady," scolded Nudge.

"Sorry," said Ella, but she cracked a smile. I sighed, and looked at my watch.

"Two minutes till the first bell, guys. Let's check our schedules. Whaddya have first?" I asked them.

"I have science with Ms. Perez," Ella said.

"Great!" I exclaimed. "Same here,"

"Aw, I probably don't have classes with you guys, me being a freshman and all," said Nudge. I looked at her schedule.

"No, look, you have music with me. Third period," I showed her my schedule.

"And we both have ballet," Ella told her. "Just not at the same time," she added.

"And- wait. How do you have math with us? We're in tenth grade," I said.

"Oh, I got into eighth grade math when I was in seventh grade, so since then, I've been ahead in math," She said. I then had a totally * un-fake * coughing fit.

"Nerd," I said between coughs.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Nudge, pushing me lightly. Ella laughed. "Oh, look! There's Alex! See ya!" Nudge scurried off to catch up with Alex, and soon, they were chatting. Alex was fourteen, and a freshman, like Nudge.

"Need some help?" asked a familiar voice behind me.

**~SO! Like it? Love it? Hate it? R & R, please!~**

**THE AUTHOR WHO LOVES U ALL!**


End file.
